HFU Post 9
In HFU Post 9 Flax Hyperon needs to stop and catch his breath because he's so out of shape. Wanting to save face he claims to be investigating something. P.I. Funguy comes over and is surprised he missed the clue, which Flax fakes his knowledge of, and Funguy gets out his Steller Scope to investigate. Magick Snowflakes is thrilled to see the legendary detective at work. Ffion Heul, on the other hand, is impatient and doesn't see whatever the clue is. When the analysis is finally done, he reveals a tea leaf that was grown in the Buddhist Heavens and could, in powerful hands, produce Immortal Blood Tea. As such a thing is a monstrous undertaking, Funguy suspects the culprit behind Britt's disappearance must have some deep connection to him. Louis speculates that the only place low enough to pour such tea would be the Endless Well Floor in the Ninth Circle of Hell. With this investigation, Flax thinks he may need to stop for many more 'investigations', which Funguy appears to buy as an excuse to stop. Post Immortal Blood Tea As Hero Force One marches on down the streets of Pandemonium, Flax Hyperon stops in place. Crouching down, he breathes heavily as he holds up a hand to the others, with his other hand supporting himself on his knee. Flax: "Hold up! Yours truly needs to, ah, investigate the scene." The others stop and turn. It's quite apparent that the space adventurer is out of shape, as he makes even a fat Captain KirkJames T. Kirk article, Wikipedia. look like a fit one. However, the group's recently rejoined veteran, P.I. Funguy, takes notice of something else on the ground. P.I. Funguy: "Good eye, fellow space chum! I truly am rusty for missing this evidence myself." Flax: "Huh? Uh, yes, of course. I know what you're talking about, of course, but would you mind explaining? For the others, I mean." P.I. Funguy: "This!" The space detective stoops down nearby Flax Hyperon and pulls out his Stellar Scoop, which appears to look something like a high-tech mix of half-hand spade and half-hand magnifying lens. A small holographic message appears over the lens reading "Processing..." for several silent, awkward moments. Ffion Heul shuffles impatiently in her spot, her hand on the grip of her totally-not-a-lightsaberLightsaber article, Wikipedia. and shifting her gaze around as if expecting a surprise ambush to occur. Ffion Heul: "I'm a 'space chum' too and I don't see what 'this' is or worth stopping over." P.I. Funguy: "Patience, young one." The totally-not-a-JediJedi article, Wikipedia./SithSith article, Wikipedia. woman scoffs in response. The holographic message changes to "Complete" and the team's youngest potential magic powerhouse, Magick Snowflakes, squeals in excitement. Magick Snowflakes: "I finally get to see Funguy's detective work in person!" Ffion Heul: "Oh joy..." P.I. Funguy: "This, friends, is what will help us find our missing former team member." He holds the Stellar Scope up, and a complex holographic image projects for all to see, displaying a zoomed image of a tiny leaf. Among other data, the leaf is identified as a rare strain of Camellia sinensisCamellia sinensis article, Wikipedia. . The team's social media face, Hero Plus One, scratches his head. Hero Plus One: "A tea leaf?" P.I. Funguy: "Yes, Hero Plus One, and a very rare one at that, cultivated in one of the Buddhist heavenly realms." Hero Plus One: "So what's it doing here in a city of Hell?" The team's token robot, Winters, raises her hand excitedly. Winters: "Oo-oo! Master Britt loves tea!" Ffion Heul: "I doubt demons care to be good hosts." P.I. Funguy: "But they would care to use our friend, Britt, for their powers with tea. And with these leaves, the mythical and dreaded immortal blood tea could be crafted." Winters: "Sounds dangerous!" Flax: "And disgusting." The former angel of Heaven, Seraphim, steps forward. Seraphim: "Yes, very much so. And with the latest Afterlife politics merging the eternal realms together, those in this Hell have finally had the chance to steal these tea leaves for their own schemes. Even in myth, the power of immortal blood tea isn't fully known." P.I. Funguy: "It at least explains why the streets seem so deserted: they're likely transporting this tea someplace. Still, there are still missing pieces to this puzzle, though. For one, the preparation of immortal blood tea would task even gods: aging the leaves over lifetimes, steamed over temperatures beyond the hottest stars in space, rolled into pellets denser than the largest black holes, and left to dry for ages more. That leads me to believe whomever is behind this isn't just doing this on whim. They might have some deeper connection with Britt even." The former ruler of Hell, Louis, speaks up. Louis: "And they would have to be highly influential here in Hell to get all that done too. I figured Hell hadn't yet produced a ruler powerful and evil enough to fill the empty throne, much less someone to lead such a scheme, but clearly at least one has been, hidden away. Also, there's only one place in Hell that the immortal blood tea could be poured into low enough to be considered completed: the Endless Well Floor, in the Ninth Circle of Hell." Seraphim: "We have a long journey ahead of us, it seems." Flax: "I might need to stop for many more 'investigations' then." P.I. Funguy: "You'll be invaluable to help us follow a trail, I'm sure, as well as find other missing pieces to this investigation. Onward!" The Hero Force One team marches on with renewed direction and bolstered purpose... References External References Category:Post Category:HFU Post